In the land of Fanfiction
by When No Ones Watching Kira
Summary: It all took place in a land called Fanfiction" Read this humorous story of the struggle and fight Kataangers and Zutarians have to endure! Read about the war that has caused hate among this site! Rated T for safety! Remember, R&R!


.:Disclaimer:.

I'm positive that is well known, that I, 'When No Ones Watching Kira', does not own avatar.

* * *

**We will fight them in the air, land and sea, and their aggression will achieve nothing but failure. - Unattributed Author**

and so the story begins...

* * *

-+O-+O-+O Written

-+O-+O-+O-+O By

-+O-+O-+O-+O-+O When No Ones Watching Kira.

--

--

--

_It was a barren battlefield. All was empty, and all was lost. The gun smoke had filled the sky, leaving no room for the sun to make way for it's happy face. The ground was nothing but dirt and rocks, and of course, dead bodies. What do you expect in a war zone? It was a vicious battle, one that is still going on to this very day. One that has yet to be lost from either side, one that has yet to be won from either side. One, that I am afraid will continue for centuries upon centuries..._

--

**"Oh! Oh! Oh! Roku! Who's fighting in this war? I wanna know!"**

**"Hold on Aang, I'm just getting to that part."**

--

--

_Zutarians held up their cannons, "IN THE NAME OF KATARA AND ZUKO, WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!" Lighting each cannon one by one, attacking each Kataanger. The Kataangers scattered, trying to dodge each bomb that came their way. It was almost pointless. One hundred Kataangers died that day. However, what the Zutarians didn't expect, was the back up team. _

_Each member one by one came out of the dirt and rumble, reclaiming the name of Katara and Aang. In the distance, they heard a loud rumbling noise that came from the sky. Twelve helicopters came into sight, dropping loads of ammo and weaponry for the Kataangians. Zutarians gulped trying to refill there cannons, which was a lost cause. Kataangers held nothing back, and began firing. Zutarians shook as the fell to the ground, one by one, they were being picked off. "IN THE NAME OF AANG AND KATARA, YOU WILL SURRENDER!!"_

--

--

**"Roku! Is that us they are talking about? Me and Katara...and Katara and Zuko?!"**

**"Yes, I'm afraid so Aang..."**

**"So...there's a whole war...just because of me...?"**

**"May I please continue the story Aang?"**

**"Oh, yes yes Roku, please continue..."**

--

--

_Zutarians were loyal and unforgiving people who would not let the Kataangers win so easily. Just when the Kataangers were beginning to rejoice in what they thought was a victory. Black suited Zutarian ninjas swiftly made their way through the crowd, taking down many Kataangers with their sharp swords. _

_"ZUTARIAN NINJA FORCE IS ATTACKING! BRACE YOURSELF!" roared a Kataanger leader, causing his army to separate throughout the battle field. A loud gun shot echoed through everyone's ear as a Kataanger fell. Then another shot, another Kataanger gone. Another shot, another Kataanger. "THEY HAVE SNIPERS!" a Kataanger grabbed his walky-talky and began to bark orders, "Where are those planes?! Get them in here ASAP!" Loud roaring was heard from above, as planes were making their way over the war zone. The planes were out of site for the smoke protected them from being seen. One by one, twenty-seven planes each dropped a bomb on the outskirts of the battle field, killing off any snipers who may have been there._

--

--

**"These uh, 'Kataangers' are very vicious people Roku..."**

**"Yes, so are the Zutarians. They would stop at nothing to destroy the other. They believed they were the only ones who were right, and no other people, the Kataangers, should live in peace with them."**

**"Why are they fighting? Why is there always fighting Roku?"**

**"That's a good question Aang, and I'm afraid that's just the way people are..."**

**"But, why can't we all just live in peace?"**

**"Well, I don't have an answer to that question Aang, but, I would like to continue the story..."**

--

--

_The shooting had stopped, and all was calm for a matter of 5 minutes when one Kataanger ripped out a grenade. "SCREW YOU ALL! I'M A ZUTARA FAN!" Pulling the pin of the grenade, he ran up to a group of Kataangian's, and exploded. "Oh no! Johnson! He went to the dark side!" cried out a Kataanger._

_"Muhahahahahah! Dark side?"_

_The Kataanger turned to face his enemy, who was now, surprisingly behind him, "Lord Zutara..."_

_"Hmph, Lord Kataang... You'd be surprised how many of your 'loyal' Kataangers I have turned against you..."_

_"You...you DEMON! Katara and Aang belong together! They've kissed three times!"_

_"Zuko and Katara are soul mates! They have the whole love hate thing going on!"_

--

--

**"Roku...this story is getting ridiculous...People seriously can't be like this..."**

**"Ahahaha. Yes Aang, this is a true story. People are like this."**

**"Zuko and Katara?..."**

**"Yes Aang... would you like to know what happens?"**

**"Oh, yes."**

--

--

_The Kataangers rushed behind their leader, Lord Kataang, and pointed their weapons. "KATARA AND AANG FOR THE WINNNN!"_

_Behind Lord Zutara, came a new army of Zutarians, they seemed to have an endless supply. "ZUKO AND KATARA FOR THE WINNN!" Lord Zutara snapped his fingers, triggering something that caused every single Kataanger behind Lord Kataang to explode._

_"My...my...my army! What did you do to them?!"_

_"Hahaha, I'm afraid there was something that you mis looked Lord Kataang... While my ninjas were attacking you puny Kataangers, they planted several land mines that would be triggered once I snapped my fingers."_

_Lord Kataang glared angrily at Lord Zutara and his army. "Aang is air! Katara is water! Water needs air and air needs water! So Katara and Aang belong together!!"_

_Many Zutarians that stood behind Lord Zutara shrugged and mumbled their agreements. They walked over and stood by Lord Kataang's side, becoming Kataangers. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Lord Zutara growled._

_"Haha! Seems as if your Zutarians aren't as loyal as you thought!"_

--

--

**"Wait, wait, Roku, I'm sorry, but weren't they born Zutarians? How can they just become Kataangers?"**

**"Oh, they weren't born Zutarians, Aang, they became Zutarians through choice, just like they became Kataangers through choice. It's quite simply actually."**

**"Hm, ok, continue then..."**

--

--

_Lord Kataang grabbed his walky-talky and mumbled some words into it. Three seconds later, twelve dozen Kataangers fell from the sky on parachutes. Just like the Zutarians, Kataangers had an endless supply of supporters who would die to prove their point. Shooting their assault rifles down into the helpless Zutarians. Zutarian ninjas came rushing into the scene, doing some kind of jujitsu, enabling everyone to become invisible. "Sir...it seems that..."_

_"Yes solider! I see, they are all invisible! Hm... very well then..." Lord Kataang rubbed his chin, "WELL ZUTARIANS! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELVES" he began to yell out load, to the empty spot that was once filled with Zutara's army, " I'LL JUST BE FORCED TO DROP SOME MORE BOMBS DOWN!"_

_"You think you're so smart Lord Kataang," laughed Lord Zutara. The Kataangers spun around to see none other but Lord Zutara, and his army, planted behind them, with fully automatic mounted machine guns in place. "FIRE! AND SHOW NO MERCY!!"_

_"SAME GOES FOR YOU KATAANGERS!!" The Kataangers and Zutarians fired at the same time, taking down member by member from each army, both fighting a pointless battle. No one could see where or who they were shooting, the smoke was too thick, the guns were to loud. However, no one stopped, everyone continued to fire. Suddenly, ten Taangians came out of the smoke._

--

--

**"Wait, Roku? There's only ten Taangians? Oh let me guess, theres a whole back up army behind them! Oh! Or they have a group of invisible ninjas, or hidden snipers. NO! They have a huge air force getting ready for an areal attack!"**

**"Uh...no...just ten Taangians..."**

**"Oh..."**

--

--

_"Everyone stop!" cried out Lord Taang, "Toph and Aang belong together and that is that!"_

_Lord Zutara and Lord Kataang stopped and scoffed at the pathetic attempt Lord Taang made, and then continued firing, now at everyone beside their own team, and even sometimes accidentally doing that. The blood filled the desert land, and cries of help and faithfulness echoed. Pain and passion was the only thing keeping the war alive. They were slowly crashing down, destroying everything in sight and-_

--

--

**"Roku! Stop! I can't take any more of this story... It's just too sad..."**

**"Haha, Aang, I agree with you. It was a pointless war, nevertheless, something interesting to read, or in your case, hear..."**

**"Roku theres just one thing I want to know..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Well, uh...who won?"**

**"Won you say? Ahahahaha! Aang, unfortunately, no one has ever 'won' this war... This war continues to this very day. Zutarians believe in what they want, never accepting the Kataangers for that they believe, and the Kataangers believe what they want, never accepting the Zutarians. It's just the way it is..."**

**"Ok, one more question then..."**

**"Alright Aang, what is it?"**

**"Where exactly did this all take place?"**

**"Oh...It all took place in a land called Fanfiction..."**

* * *

--

Before flaming me or yelling at me about something please read below...

**--**

* * *

_**Haha, well, my very first avatar fan fic! Hehe yay!**_

_**Now, I understand that some people may call them "Kataangians". However, I've never heard that phrase, I've only heard "Kataangers" and I hope thats ok with everybody else...**_

_**I also know that there**__** are **__**Zutara fans and Kataang fans who accept each other, so this isn't stereotyping all the fans, just a funny little example of how I sorta see things on this site XD It all seems like a big war zone with no exceptions and what not...**_

_**Well, read and review!! I'd like to know your thoughts... this is my first fanfic, so flaming would be a tad inappropriate, and please if you all can, no arguing, it will make me sad, and also take the fun out of this supposed-to-be humorous fic XD**_

_**Also, quick apology to the Taang fans, I know there has to be be more of you out there...right?**_

_**Hehe also, I apologize to all Zutara fans and Kataang fans if I somehow insulted you throughout this story. Everyone please realize this story has been made in good harmless fun.**_

_**Also, I was not choosing sides in this story. I actually refuse to pick a side in this "war". I enjoy reading both Zutara stories, and Kataang stories. So feel free to reccomend some to me ;D**_

_**Anyways. Be kind, I'm new, and I sure love reviews!**_

_**--**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
